


Graveyard Visit

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [45]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Growing Old Together, M/M, One True Pairing, POV First Person, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: "I don't know where you got those forever candles. They are pretty, making an otherworldly nice sight on the elegant black marble of the grave.'You think he can see us?' you ask, taking a gentle hold of my right hand."#12 - Candle
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: UruhaxReita 50 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56828
Kudos: 2





	Graveyard Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Previously unposted despite sitting in my hard-drive since forever. English isn't first language, and as far as I can remember this wasn't beta-ed by anyone.
> 
> [[50 stories](http://50stories.livejournal.com/) Theme Set 001, #12 Candle]

I don't know where you got those forever candles. They are pretty, making an otherworldly nice sight on the elegant black marble of the grave.

“You think he can see us?” you ask, taking a gentle hold of my right hand.

“I hope he can.” I lie, my tone low and shaky. He died five years ago, but the scars left in our hearts still feel fresh. How long until those scars heal, I wonder.

We stay there for a while in silence. I guess you're praying, maybe talking to him in your mind, pretending for the sake of your own sanity that he can hear you, while I'm only watching the burning candle in silence. I don't believe in the afterlife, unlike you I have no God and no prayers.

I notice that your cheeks are wet, so I wipe the tears away with my thumb. “He's in a better place now.” Another lie I tell for your sake. “Come on, we need to get going.”

You nod and wave your hand at the grave, saying goodbye. As we walk through the gate of the cemetery, your hold around my fingers tightens.

“Promise me,” you speak up in a trembling voice, “promise me you won't die before me.”

I stop dead in my track and stare at you in disbelief. “Huh?”

“I want to go first, Kouyou.” you say, glaring ahead of yourself. “When we get old, I want to die first. I don't want to see your funeral, I wouldn't be able to bear it.”

I swallow my tears back and hug you close to my chest, your otherwise strong body suddenly feels weak and fragile. “Okay. You first.” I manage to say as your arms wrap around my shoulders. “But don't you dare to die young, okay?”

“I'm not planning to.” you say reassuringly, giving me a half-hearted smile.

“Good. Because I want to spend my entire life with you, Akira.”

I capture your lips, kissing you desperately, as an old couple walks past us.

“How disgusting, kissing in front of a graveyard!” I hear the grandpa's annoyed mumble.

“Leave them be, honey.” the old lady whispers to him loud enough for me to hear. “Can't you see how much they love each other? Just like us, when we were young.”

“I still love you, you old hag.” the old man grunts.

I break the kiss to look after them. “Well, I hope we're gonna be like them when we get old.” I chuckle.

“I honestly hope you won't become a grumpy old man though.” You give me a whole-hearted smile for the first time today as we walk up to my car.


End file.
